


Erotomanía

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Lies, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Past Relationship(s), Trauma, fantasies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Quentin no sabe como afrontar las mentiras de Tony, así que decide que no son mentiras.
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Erotomanía

* * *

Los ojos de Robert, se abarrotaron de idolatría inconsciente e insustancial. Removiendo, deshaciendo y volviendo a remover el palillo de su bebida. Tiene el cabello no exacto o fruncido en su lugar, pero resalta más sus cejas pardas que expande el cobalto enterrado en sus ojos apresados por continua vigilia.

— Deja de mirarme así — Se queja Paul, al cabo de un rato, estirando su mejilla hacia un lado y meneando el contenido de su copa. Robert parpadea volviendo en si, luego se infla el pecho de aire y exhala — es escalofriante

— Perdón, no quería molestarte — susurra, tomando y devolviendo sus ojos hacia el líquido azul.

— Supongo que saber cómo hacer enloquecer a un hombre es parte del entrenamiento Boy-Scout

Robert se queda callado un momento, no parece estarlo pensando, si no que enmudece como si simplemente hubiese decidido ignorar a Paul. Nunca podría hacer eso, sin embargo.

— En realidad, nunca fui un buen Boy-Scout — dice, al final de sus ojos que más de tres veces al día Avery decía que lucían perdidos y concentrados.

— ¿A no?

— No, yo hacía galletas

Paul lo escudriña, haciendo de sus ojos dos pequeñas astillas, y tragándose lo que le sobra a su bebida.

— No sé por qué siempre creí eso

— ¿Debería ofenderme?

— Tómalo como quieras — ordena — pero yo amo las galletas

Graysmit aplana una sonrisa encima de su rostro, inoculado de diversión que después germina en un sonrojo.

— Si, también Toschi

— ¿Ves? Deberías usar esa maldición para hornear para todos en la oficina

Robert suspira, genuinamente cómodo con Paul, y en medio del bar, cortesía del Aqua Velva, claro, pero hacer cosas con el reportero había apaciguado esos nervios iniciales.

— Tengo más talentos que hornear

Paul se lame los labios, mirándolo de reojo, y conteniendo bajo un sello de labios cerrados lo que luce como una risa, mientras intenta mirar a otro lado.

— ¿Ah sí? Estoy seguro de que si — ronronea con un decibel suave y travieso en su voz.

— Como el proyecto, del que te hable

— Claro en eso estaba pensando

— ¿En qué pensabas?

— En eso — Paul aprieta sus labios, delatando que obviamente no estaba pensando en eso — tu...proyecto, holográfico — dice, él frunce el ceño visiblemente confundido, sintiéndose en medio de una fisura que no debe estar ahí.

Había calculado todo demasiado bien. No podía ser.

Lo estudia detenidamente, con vigor crítico, para intentar sacudirse la piel erizada.

— Uhm...no, mi libro — explica con cautela, mirando más concentrado el rostro de Avery que se demora un segundo en volver en línea

— Tu libro, claro, si

A él no le gusta lo que saborea en la forma que Paul dice y advierte las cosas, cosas que le había comentado dicho y programado, cosas que no debería confundir porque había hecho ese informe verbal declarado y escrito solo para él, para que él lo entienda como hace tiempo no había podido hacer.

— Alguien debería hacer un libro — se relaja, pensando que con un poco más de información, todo dejaría de hacer corto circuito.

— Si, alguien debería hacer un libro definitivamente Beck — y, oh... tarda un elástico segundo en procesar el nombre, el apellido, siente que ha escuchado mal, son similares, por supuesto, pero sabía que el hombre no tendría por qué emular tan bien esas silabas que jamás había oído, que jamás había mencionado, no tan específicamente, y la lengua arrepentida de Paul, agita el pulso debajo de su muñeca, para que se llene de colera, con otras dos pobres palabras — digo Bobby — carraspea — ¿Sobre qué?

Su garganta vibra con una pared seca encima, aferra recelosamente las pastillas para la ansiedad en el fondo de su bolsillo, las aprieta, con el dedo medio, como si el saber que ahí se encuentran aplacaran el instinto de buscarlas.

— Ya te lo había dicho — le recuerda, con voz beligerante y sus entrañas bamboleando. Forzándose a separar una cosa y otra de lo que era o no era verdad.

— Oh, claro ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?

Sin embargo, él baja la vista, dándole ello a toda respuesta, por un segundo, unos cuantos segundos en lo que espera, a que todo se aclare y todo concuerde queriendo iniciar de nuevo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Tú te sientes bien? — Paul contrataca, evadiendo la pregunta, y esa naturaleza innata suya, atrapan el corazón trémulo de Robert, de una, manteniéndolo quieto y susurrando a tu tinte bermejo que todo podía estar un poco menos fracturado — Te ves estresado — el hombre deja a un lado el whisky y seduce a la manipulación, vaciando su sombra encima de él, muy cerca.

— ¿Uhmm, Paul?

— ¿Por qué no te quito el estrés en mi oficina? — su aliento baila encima suyo, huele a whisky y cigarro y sin embargo a Robert no le molesta como siempre lo hacía y se reprimía, porque eso le dice que todo está funcionando como se supone debe.

— Paul — bisbisea, endeble por la decepción y la incertidumbre.

— Ya sé, ya se, ya sé, pero técnicamente eres empleado de Pepper no mío entonces...—

Y luego, retrocede, a secas, bruscamente y, da un respingo y trastabilla fuera de su silla, la mano de Paul se extiende para alcanzarlo, a punto de caer, cuando esa blanca caja de huesos se deforma y flaquea con sus piernas de merengue.

— Woow tranquilo — dice Paul, pero está muy lejano como para oír su voz de una forma que no sea empañada.

— Me tengo que ir — la cabeza le da vueltas, y mientras recoge sus cosas, con ese maletín repleto de libros de biblioteca, su cabeza punza y pronostica una migraña de las buenas, queriendo salir del humo hediondo del recuerdo lo antes posible.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — La voz del reportero suena como un eco, no lo quiere oír más porque lacera el tornillo de su oreja, y sus manos tropiezan contra la puerta en lo que musita con miedo y angustia;

— Si...si mañana

Robert sale de ahí, se paraliza contra la puerta, su quijada duele, su cabeza también.

_**"Proyección terminada"** _

Al abrir los ojos, mira nublado, dentro de los muros blandos de su cuerpo, tiene en la mano derecha un cerebro en blanco. En la otra, las ansias hechas una vorágine de miedos y pánicos arremolinados. Pero en la boca, sin embargo, un frágil aliento que intenta expulsar todo lo que pesa como un fardo de rocas en el interior sinuoso de su estómago.

Los destellos se apagan, ahora el aire es sustituto del agua, y no hay director, pero algo grita "Corte" el perímetro empieza a desvanecerse, apacible y así de fácil, así de sencillo y volátil, pero el nudo en la garganta y el corazón en la boca continúan tirando poco a poco su pecho y halándolo con una cuerda sobre el espacio perfectamente pútrido del vertedero de recuerdos, con la sensación de catarsis persistente entre las yemas de sus dedos, cosquilleando entre los surcos hormigueantes, más aterrador, más maligno, porque deja atrás lo que era y lo que debe olvidar, los gritos y su piel rastrillando en su espalda, olvidando y dejando a cargo de su tecnología los guiones y las coreografías marcadas.

Le toma un tiempo volver a su cuerpo, volver a sí mismo y sentirse ilógico y exiliado de un alma, no obstante, se he vuelto loco e insensato, y de repente, cuando los días flotaban en su cara, cuando le costaba discernir que demonios era esa maldita cosa de pantalla táctil, que no va a su lugar, ni época, cuando los días comenzaron a entremezclarse entre sí, sus líneas más difusas y sus gestos menos consientes. La desgarradura fundamental, pareció menos dolorosa.

Poco a poco, con pasos que rayaban en lo ínfimo, perdiendo las bases de lo que era real o lo que no, no podía salir del personaje o él no podía abandonarle, la necesidad de sustentarlo se transformó en una orden de tono imperativo hacia sí mismo y no hubo palanca de retroceso o botón de rebobinar, sino que se queda varado, o quizá siguió conduciendo.

Se queda prendado al oxigeno oprimiendo sus pulmones, el que es a color y no en blanco y negro, le toma un momento recordar el aquí y el ahora, por espacio de unos cuantos segundos, no tiene voz, ni nombre, mucho menos apellido y nacionalidad. Contrae el rostro, poco a poco rememorando el cariz de quien se los ha quitado y ya no está.

Despertando en fragmentos cada vez más dolorosos, primero su cabeza y luego sus pies, de ese sueño, en donde tenía todo lo que quería, que bien podría, para cualquiera que quisiera, una maldita pesadilla.

Quentin. Quentin. Su nombre era Quentin.

Mira alrededor, la soledad inscrita en esa pútrida paleta de colores, que rechinaba como el interior frígido de su cuerpo, y un coro distorsionando el espacio donde hace unos minutos había una barra y un bar.

Solo está ahí, en un punto muerto y empañado, porque realmente a nadie le interesa.

Él no iba a ser tan grande como los grandes o tan grande como aspiró, como cada mañana se convencía de que era una cuestión rústica de tiempo y actitud, más de tiempo, de esfuerzo, porque creció con esa idea.

"Quien quiere puede" dijeron, pero él se levantó queriendo, fue a esa entrevista queriendo, estudió queriendo, se tomó esas malditas pastillas por las noches, queriendo, y detrás del escenario, siguió queriendo.

Firmó su carta de renuncia, queriendo y cuando salió de la empresa, continuó queriendo. Más en el fondo, más manchado, con el tejido sangrando, pero si, siguió queriendo.

La vista de Paul se desvanece y se entrelaza con el cabello de alguien más, el cabello de Tony y las manos de Tony, presiona en la mente de Quentin, solo un poco, y es como si a le hubiesen dado un puñetazo directo en el esternón, Tony se mete más en su mente, incluso con todas esas noches que intentó removerlo, no puede contra ese recuerdo, se inyecta tanto que duele, pero tampoco quiere ese pedacito lejos, el tacto de su jefe que quemaba todavía a través del tiempo y de la traición.

Repicoteando en el espacio de su necesidad, esa cosa devastadora, que no pude superar, y la idea de que tal vez, Tony si lo quiso, que no lo uso, que no robo su proyecto, que tal vez lo necesitó como él hizo alguna vez, de forma retorcida, lo necesitó como él lo necesita ahora, no importa si es para hacerse daño o para desprenderse, no es tan fuerte.

Quizá Tony jugó tan bien con él, diciéndole que sus sospechas y sus presentimientos no eran mas que imaginación, que al final no pudo salir de la mentira. 

Y Quentin busca desesperadamente más, ese último poquito más, esa bocanada de esperanza, maquillando el trauma con una ilusión de poco color y un Tony que no era Tony sino Paul, uno que si lo quiere y no lo desecharía como a una bolsa de basura, con una historia diferente y una cama diferente, porque no es tan fuerte como para encararlo ahora. Ni mañana, ni después. Y todavía no está listo para despertar, así que vuelve a dormir.

— No... — susurra, pide otra ronda, especificando ahora lo que debe ser y lo que tiene que ser y la falsedad vuelve a filtrarse desde el techo, y Tony está ahí, con otro nombre y otra fecha de nacimiento, ya no engañándolo y haciéndolo creer que le quiere a cambio de un proyecto, porque esta vez, Tony si lo quiere, incluso si para ello debe ser otro hombre.

Ahí está de nuevo, ahí está Paul, lo mira, grabando su cabello y su ropa.

— ¿Esto es de verdad? — pregunta, no Beck, sino Bobby. Avery se recarga en la barra y sonríe.

— ¿Aun tienes esperanza? — cuestiona serio, sin embargo, asegura — Es de verdad

Y si es así, ya nada importa, Robert se acerca, saboreando su aliento y el cariño que solo ahí es genuino, incluso si tiene que bajar el volumen de la radio, cuando una voz grita: _¡Quentin! ¡Quentin! ¡¿Quien te hizo esto Quentin?!_


End file.
